floodiansfandomcom-20200214-history
HarlowOO197
Personality harlowOO197 (usually just called Harlow) is widely considered the least badass Floodian. He has horrible sense of humor and is an arrogant fucker. Quick to point out his lazy eye and faggery, Harlow is a meek (not to mention incredibly ugly) guy. You'll often catch him taking it up the butt, yelling about how great he thinks he is (He really isn't). Harlow is never hesitant to share his opinion, even though no one cares. He's an asshole, by all definitions of the word. Join Date and Forum History Harlow joined Bungie.net on March 14th, 2009, although he has lurked in the forums since late 2008. Has been playing Halo longer than most, despite the lack of a B.net profile. Harlow's B.net Profile Originally hanging in the Halo 3 forum with limited Flood activity, Harlow left the Halo 3 forum in July because of the never-ending arguments and trolls that are dealt with in the Halo 3 forum. Often, when the Flood is slow, you will catch him patrolling the Halo 3, ODST, Reach, and Optimatch forums, pointing people to the Classifieds and spreading his stupid shit. Popularity and Fan Club Harlow first started to become popular after proclaiming himself Emperor of the Flood (A title Monty allowed him to keep because it was amusing), and gathering those that act like they like him to support the idea. Continually pushing the idea that he was the Emperor of the Flood gets old, however, and after a mini-Porch Day, Emperor style, Harlow decided that the Emperor idea got a little old and annoying, and gave up the title. Despite many claims that this is the sole reason for his popularity, many have tried to claim to be leader of the Flood and failed (Again, Monty Allows this to happen for his amusement). Floodians have not been documented dreaming about Harlow, as well as MS Painting his ugly photo linked to his profile. Stalking is Harlow's favorite pastime. Harlow originally created Harlow's Royal Guard to help gather support for his "Emperor of the Flood" campaign, but the group was re-established as just a fan-club, after Harlow gave up the Emperor thing. It now functions as an off topic forum, like the Flood, but with less rules. The group reached 60 members in just over a week of existence, and now exceeds 240. Gamertag and Alts GT Harlow's GT is mysterious; OO197. Few people know of it's meaning. It does have significance, and isn't just random numbers. Alts Harlow claims to have many alts, but the identity of them are kept under wraps. Few Floodians have been given so much as hints as to who any of his alts is. He has repeatedly claimed that some of his alts "are very recognizable", but no one actually cares. Harlow in Real Life Harlow is actually 12 years old, and in middle school. He lives in Louisiana, U.S.A., also known as "Magical Purple Shit-Hole Swamp", and is perhaps the closest the Flood has to the rednecks from Deliverance. He drives a Power Wheels Silverado, and is an avid sports fan. Hunting and video games are Harlow's foremost hobbies. Harlow is well traveled; 48 states and 8 countries on his resume. His first name is P.J. This is hilarious. Picture of Harlow, as used on Facebook. As you can see from the picture, he's clearly a closet furry and makes himself feel better about it by accusing others such as Silver and Chupa of being furries themselves. Editor's Note: Silver is a furry.